Brave Heart
by Panhead13
Summary: Another preview to a later chapter in Lost on Gilligan's Island. After their raft is attacked by sharks, Gilligan and the Skipper must rely on each other more than before. (And as it seems it won't let me select my characters, it's obviously just Gilligan and the Skipper.)


**Here's a story preview. :D I can't remember what chapter it's in, whether it's Chapter 5 or Chapter 6. :0 I suppose I could always look, as I have the chapters listed in my purple folder (the folder for all things Gilligan- drawings in the left pocket and writings in the right pocket!). So I'll just go find that now... Ah, this scene takes place at the end of Chapter 5! Wow, that's going to be a long chapter if I'm not careful.**

**So here you have it! And last I checked we needed only 17 more stories in the 500 by 50 challenge! Thanks to those who contributed! And I just added another to the mix, so that's now 16 stories left! Come on guys! We're writing this much this quickly and it's still 2 months until the 50th anniversary! Way to go! ^^**

**...Honestly, I'm only publishing this because I liked the descriptions I used in it. XD My creative muse visits me in the wee hours of the morning and if I ignore the muse, it leaves me and I can't continue what I started with such great adjectives. XD**

**Brave Heart- A Preview to LoGI Chapter 5, "Shoving Off"**

**,.~*~.,**

They paddled for what seemed like years across the open ocean beneath a darkening sky.

"The sun's starting to set," panted the Skipper, pausing in his rowing to rest. He leaned upon his makeshift bamboo paddle and wiped his forehead. Seeing this, Gilligan also stopped paddling and took a deep breath. Both men were covered in their own perspiration, and fresh sweat was beading on their faces.

"Boy, is that a relief," breathed Gilligan. He peeled the front of his shirt from his slim chest. "Maybe when the sun goes down it won't be so _hot._" He continued to pant heavily, sitting down on what was left of the raft. They were exhausted, but they'd made it.

It was a few minutes before anyone spoke again, and that was the Skipper. "I thought we'd _never_ get away from those sharks," he said, a light of hope appearing in his blue eyes for the first time in several days. "Gilligan, I think we're going to make it."

Gilligan, now rested, rose to his feet, the Skipper's sudden positivity quickly causing him to rebound back to his usual cheerful self. He beamed. "Yeah. From now on it looks like smoooooth sailing."

As if on cue, the clouds rolled in. Lightning struck above them. Thunder clapped and rumbled, making the whole ocean roar with it. Rain began pouring down in torrents. _Spoke too soon,_ Gilligan thought with embarrassment.

And then he felt water begin to seep into his shoes. Gilligan looked down to find that the raft was actually _sinking!_ He turned to the Skipper with wide eyes. "Hey, Skipper? Think we should abandon ship?" he asked, scared but having his complete trust in his big buddy to get them to safety.

"It's too late! It's already abandoned us!" the Skipper declared, pointing down at the pitiful raft that was sinking beneath them.

Gilligan swallowed the massive lump that had formed in his throat. The Skipper had meant it as a joke, but it had sent a fresh pang of desperation through Gilligan's stomach. The ship _had_ abandoned them... and there was nothing either of them could do about it.

The Skipper moved closer to Gilligan. "How well can you swim?" he asked his first mate, straining to be heard over the storm.

Gilligan brightened. "I was the best swimmer in my class!" he announced proudly.

The Skipper patted his little buddy on the back. "That's good, because we're going to be swimming a long way!"

Gilligan stared at him with big eyes. "_How_ long a way?" he asked.

"A _long_ long way," the Skipper answered. "Until a boat finds us or until we find land. Do you think you can hold up?"

Gilligan wasn't actually sure. But he held his head up high and gave the Skipper a determined nod. But then his head drooped as his eyes searched the ground, wondering if he really could.

The Skipper, drenched in rain, set his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Brave heart, little buddy," he said. And on the count of three, the two jumped into the cold, black ocean waves.

**,.~*~.,**

**Ha. Ha. I've had a dark streak recently so I'm leaving you with a cruel cliffhanger.**

**We all know they end up on the beach of an island (The same island, unbeknownst to our dear heroes), but what was the struggle like to get there? So much swimming!**

**You know what's even more cruel than this cliffhanger? The fact that it's at the very end of a chapter itself, that of course being Chapter 5. And Chapter 6 catches back up with the other castaways so you have to endure TWO updates for this cliffhanger to ever be relieved! Muahahahahahahaha!**

**I know, just evil of me. :'D And yes, the "Brave heart, little buddy" **_**is**_** a bit of a parody to something else. XD Specifically classic Doctor Who. I've been dying to parody that line using GI for months now and have just gotten a good situation for it. ^^**

**I'll update this story sometime soon and hopefully finish G is for Gilligan as well. I've gotten my desire to write Gilligan's Island back, so maybe I'll do more writing here again!**


End file.
